Haunting Me
by Lucky-Stars-3345
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been seeing eachother for a while now. But what happens when it has to end? DRACO.HERMIONE !One-shot! A little OOC.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the whole idea thing that this is all about…

Haunting Me

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. The same dream had plagued her for nights now. The icy eyes, the silver tears. Nothing could erase the memory from her mind. It was with her everywhere. It haunted her. She sat on the window seat and looked out. The moon was casting slivery circles on the water. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't think of anything that reminded her of him.

One night haunted her. One, single night. One night, one man, had plagued her with the same dream. The icy eyes crying silver tears. She would never forget the night he slipped away from her. Never.

Flashback

_"It's so quiet tonight. It's nice here, just you and me. No one else to look on. No one to judge..." Hermione whispered, leaning into the hollow of Draco's neck. "Let's go look outside..." Hermione stood up and took Draco's hand. He got up off of the couch in her room and walked over to the balcony with her._

_Hermione leaned against the balcony. Draco's arms encircled her waist, hugging her close. He buried has face in her neck, inhaling deeply, as if to make a memory. He turned her around and kissed her softly. This kiss was different from all the others. It was the last._

_"It has to end..." he whispered._

_"What? Draco what are you talking about? What has to end?" asked Hermione playfully._

_"Us." he said softly, leaning against the railing. "We have to end this..."_

_Hermione's face fell. "B-but Draco. We have something here. Why?"_

_Draco looked out onto the water. The moon cast sliver circles out onto the water. He lead her inside and turned to her, silver tears falling from his icy eyes. "Because, if we don't end this now, my father will... my father will..."_

_"What? Draco what will he do?" said Hermione, her eyes starting to burn._

_"My father will murder you..." he whispered. "That's why this has has to end..."_

_Hermione's face went from one of shock to one of anger. "What?" she said angrily. "So that's it? We're stronger that that Draco. We can make this work. We can!" she shouted._

_"I can't risk this Herm! I can't!" he said, tears falling freely._

_"We can Draco! Please we can beat this! We can show them that blood doesn't matter!" Hermione said pleadingly, tears dropping onto the carpet._

_"I can't risk you Hermione! If you died, I'd die too!" he cried._

_"Please Draco!" she wept, taking his hands in hers. "Please, I love you. I LOVE you!" she said._

_Draco pulled her into a hug and she wept into his shoulder. He put his head on hers and cried. He cried for himself, he cried for Hermione, he cried for all the times he was too proud to. She snuggled into his chest and sniffled. Slowly, he tilted her head up and kissed her. "I love you too. I love you so much that I'd give the world to keep you alive. That's why I have to let you go."_

_Hermione pulled back in disbelief, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "No, please don't..." she whispered._

_Draco took her hands in his. "Mione, you're going to grow up and be a great person. You're going to get a job and get married and watch your kids grow up and your grandkids too, regardless of if we're together or not. Right now, it's too dangerous for us to keep this up. Maybe one day, but not now. That's why we have to do this. So you can live your life." He kissed one of her hands. "So that's why I'm asking you to let me let you go..." A single, silver tear fell from his eye._

_She looked at him and lead him to the door. "I love you, and I always will. And I'll wait until the day that I die for you." She closed the door and leaned against it. She cried and she cried. She cried for hours. Little did she know that Draco sat outside, listening to her, crying too._

End flashback

Hermione walked to the door. She looked at the vase with the single red rose in it. Draco had given it to her for her birthday. He had told her that he'd always be there, no matter what. She picked up the vase and threw it against the wall. She watched the water trickle down the wall. She walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the moon.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why did you do this to me baby? Why? I loved you and I still do! Why?" She banged her fist against the wall and broke down crying.

Draco looked on from his balcony. He listened to her anguished cried and her weeping. "I love you 'Mione, and I always will. Maybe one day..." he whispered. He walked back into his room and cried.

Memories haunt me...


End file.
